Une vengeance sur les Sommet ?
by Panda-geekSLG
Summary: Une histoire de #P Erika Jonathan mène une double vie et veut se venger sur les Sommet, mais quelque chose va détourner ses plans. Enquête-Mission-SLG-amitié quelques mots clés Bonne lecture !
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyboby ! C'est #P (un jour peut-être je dévoilerai mon prénom...) Donc je commence une nouvelle histoire, celle d'avant ne me plaisait pas alors je l'ai arrêté toute fois si vous souhaitez la lire je l'ai laissé, c'est après le deuxième chapitre que j'ai mis un message comme quoi j'avais pris la décision de stopper l'histoire et à la suite de ce message j'ai quand même posté le début du troisième chapitre que j'avais commencé à écrire mais sans vous le préciser ! Bref... Sur ce je vous laisse avec la nouvelle histoire qui j'espère vous plaira !  
(Une partie des personnages sont la propriété de Mathieu Sommet donc je l'ai enleverai si celui ci le souhaite)

Je m'appelle Erika Jonathan, j'ai 19 ans, je travaille pour un service secret de la bienfaisance mais malgrès cela, je ne suis pas aussi pur que je pourrai paraître, en effet je souhaite plus que tout au monde me venger sur les Sommet ! J'ai choisi ce poste pour avoir en ma possession des dossiers confidentiels sur Mathieu et ses personnalités, vous allez trouver ça malsain, d'autre vont peut-être me détester à partir de maintenant, et bien qu'il en soit ainsi car j'ai mes raisons de faire cela. Je mène une double vie depuis qu'un incident s'est produit il y a maintenant 10 ans, vous allez me dire qu'il faut passer à autre chose car cela date, mais je ne peux pas !  
Quand vous connaîtrez les raisons, votre point de vue changera peut-être...  
Bref... Aujourd'hui, j'ai une mission de la plus haute importance, mais je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit, j'ai reçu un appel ce matin de mon chef me disant que je devais aller dans la salle de réunion. Dans le couloir, je rencontre le :  
"Eh bien, Bonjour mademoiselle Jonathan vous êtes en retard pour la réunion il semble...  
\- Oui, excusez-moi, je me dépêche docteur !"  
Je déteste vraiment parler avec lui, quand il parle à quelqu'un il ne peut pas s'empêcher de lui faire une remarque c'est plus fort que lui !  
En plus justement j'étais en avance de 10 minutes, enfin avec tous ça je m'étais trompé de chemin, je fais donc demi-tour et je passe devant un petit local et je vois le professeur Sandeirs qui parle avec le directeur :  
"Monsieur le directeur concernant la pièce rouge...  
\- Je pense qu'elle sera parfaite c'est une des meilleures !  
\- Mais cela ne fais qu'un an seulement et...  
\- Est-ce vous ou moi le directeur ! Je l'ai choisi et puis c'est celle qui a le plus de tempérament, elle sera parfaite ! Je mets donc fin à cette discution je ne veux pas être en retard !"  
De quoi pouvez t-ils bien parler, enfin bon, sans me poser trop de questions je me dirige vers la salle de réunion, je croise le directeur et le professeur mais ils ne disent pas un mots, puis devant la porte je voit une personne qui m'est inconnu.  
"Bonjour je me nomme Lawrence Floyd...  
\- Erika Jonathan, enchanté !"  
Sans rien dire de plus je rentre dans la salle, à l'intérieur le fondateur du groupe SLG (Secret Liberty Guys) m'attendait :  
"Bien vous êtes là, Erika, vous allez être envoyé en mission comme vous l'a déjà dit votre supérieur, ce qu'il ne vous a pas dit c'est vous allez devoir avoir une couverture et que vous devez donc vous fondre dans le décor. Lawrence ici présent sera votre partenaire, nous avons préparé vos déguisements. Voici donc votre mission détaillée : vous vous rendrez donc à Paris, puis vous vous dirigerez vers l'Opéra, vous rentrerez grâce aux tickets que nous vous ferons parvenir, pendant la pièce vous enleverez votre couverture et irez en coulisse une fois dans les coulisses, dirigez vous dans la loge 896 et attendez nos instructions.  
\- Bien, c'est tout ?  
\- Oui vous pouvez disposer, rendez-vous dans une demi-heure sur le toit après vous être préparé."  
Je sors donc et me dirige vers la salle de préparation des agents féminins, mais j'ai la vague impression d'être suivit. Je me retourne alors brusquement, et à ma grande surprise je voit Lawrence.  
"Qu'est-ce que tu fous à me suivre ?  
\- Je me disais juste que quitte à avoir une couverture, on pourrait se faire passer pour un couple...  
\- Euh... Je dois le prendre comment ?  
\- eh ben...  
\- Tu sais quoi, on fais ce que tu veux, mais dis toi bien dans ta tête qu'on sera jamais un vrai couple, tu n'est qu'une sorte d'assistant pour moi rien de plus alors va te préparer et fous moi la paix !"  
Après mes dernières paroles je vais me changer, mais juste après ça je reçois un appel :  
"Allô Erika ? C'est Julia ça va ?  
\- Ah salut, ouais bof...  
\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
\- Un certain Lawrance Floyd, qui est maintenant mon partenaire, je dois avouer que ce sera plus un assistant qu'autre chose mais...  
\- Ah ouais il est comment !?  
\- euh... Grand, mince, châtain clair et yeux verts.  
\- Wouah qu'elle description détaillée !  
\- C'est de l'ironie, je dois le prendre comment ?  
\- Tu t'intéresses vraiment pas à eux !  
\- Mais de quoi tu me parles ?  
\- Ouais non rien, bon je vais te laisser tu dois m'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre...  
\- C'est quoi ce ton sournois, et tu m'appelais pas pour me dire un truc toi ?  
\- Hein ? Oh oublies je te le dirai plus tard..."  
Je ne la comprend vraiment pas, et pourtant c'est ma meilleure amie... Bref je suis enfin prête à aller en mission ! Je vais donc sur le toit, il y déjà tout le monde. Lawrence est habillé en... Euh...  
"C'est moi ou Lawrence est habillé en délinquant !?  
\- En fait il devait être en pop star mais ces habits ne lui correspondent pas vraiment ça ne lui va pas, en revanche vous êtes splendide Erika, cette tenue de femme d'affaire aristocrate vous va ravir, mais trêve de bavardage montez tous les deux dans l'hélico pour la tenu de Lawrence ça fera l'affaire !  
\- Non mais attendez ! Vous voulez que je pilote l'hélicoptère avec une mini jupe ?  
\- Oui !"  
Ils se foutent de moi, c'est pas possible ! Malgré ça je monte dans l'appareil et vole en direction de Paris. Arrivés là bas, nous atterissons en contre bas pour que l'hélico ne soit pas à la vue de tout le monde. Après la manoeuvre, nous allons à l'Opéra, donnons nos places et attendons que le spectacle commence pour tout mettre à exécution.  
Avec 15 minutes de retard, la première scène débute enfin, je l'éclipse donc du coté gauche tandis que Lawrance part de l'autre côté, nous nous retrouvons dans l'arrière coulisse. Mais après ça impossible de trouver la loge 896, nous communiquons alors avec notre supérieur qui nous guide jusqu'à trouver ce que l'on cherche. Nous entrons dans la loge et prenons une clé rouge vif, puis ressortons. Je regarde cette clé qui l'intrigue assez, et je vois écrit dessus "Phase Finale"  
Je tourne alors la clé pour voir s'il y a autre chose et je voit marqué "M. Sommet" !

Mais qu'est-ce que cela voulez dire ? 


	2. Chapter 2

Je me suis posé plusieurs fois la question sans trouver de réponse.

Mathieu Sommet me suivrait-il depuis l'incident ? Que me voulait-il ?

J'ai un sentiment très étrange mais a la fois familier...  
Cela l'intrigue tellement, je ne sais plus quoi faire, j'ai un mauvais pré sentiment.  
Je ne m'en suis pas aperçu mais depuis que je fixe cette clé, Lawrance me fixe lui aussi. Je le trouve vraiment bizarre ce gars... Enfin bon, je reprend mais esprits et suis prête pour la suite !

"C'est bon chef ! Nous avons la clé !  
\- Bien, maintenant vous allez vous rendre dans le musée le plus proche, pour rentrer vous passerez par le toit, nous vous avons fourni tous les équipements nécessaires, je vous donnerai la suite de la mission quand vous y serez."

Nous partons donc au musée, nous sommes là bas, une grande pancarte d'un rouge pétant se trouve devant le musée il y a marqué quelque-chose : Théâtre fermé.

Ce rouge me faisait étrangement penser au rouge de la clé. Je me retourne et voit Lawrence qui part, mais que voisait-il encore cet idiot !

Je le suis donc pour voir où il va mais il disparaît sous mes yeux, je me retrouve donc toute seule, je fais quand même le tour du musée.

Derrière le bâtiment, j'aperçois une personne mais je n'ai pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'il fait ou autre, que je reçois un gros coup sur la tête.

La douleur est tellement forte que je tombe parterre. Je sens que quelqu'un m'attache les mains, j'essaie alors de tourner la tête pour voir qui est-ce mais celui ci me plaque la tête contre le sol.

Tout d'un coup, je sens que je m'endors petit à petit, j'essaie de lutter mais en vain. Le sommeil me rattrape, je suis alors inconsciente, je sens que je me fait transporter mais sans plus.

À mon réveil, je me trouve dans une pièce toute grise... Je ne peux pas vraiment appeler cela une pièce, plutôt un box. Je suis assise sur une chaise, attachée, je commence à me sentir mal.

J'entends alors la porte s'ouvrir... Je sursaute et vois un homme ! Mais celui ci n'a pas l'air dangereux ou autre, oui, en effet, il est aussi attaché à une chaise... La situation commence vraiment à m'inquiéter, je ne sais pas où est Lawrence, je suis attachée à une chaise avec un inconnu, et nous somme enfermés dans une pièce particulièrement étroite.

Que faire ? Je suis tellement dans mes pensées que je ne me suis pas rendu compte que la personne à côté me parlait.

"Bonjour, vous êtes là pour la pièce rouge, avouez !  
\- Hum... Pourquoi ce ton si agressif !  
\- Quelqu'un s'est introduit dans ma loge pour me dérober un objet important !"

Je réfléchis et me dis que si c'est moi qui ai l'objet important dont il parle et qu'il le découvre, ça va mal aller pour moi. Finalement il est assez agressif...

Car finalement je ne peux pas cacher que je me suis introduit dans une loge et que j'ai pris une clé... Je tourne la tête vers lui et je vois qu'il attend une réponse. Je choisis de changer de sujet.

"Hum... Je vois... Et sinon comment vous êtes-vous retrouvez ici ?  
\- Un homme est venu me chercher dans ma loge. Il voulait que je lui donne ce fameux objet dont je vous parlez, il m'a menacé mais je ne lui ai rien dis mais il m'as attrapé et ligoter !  
Puis il a fouillé, pour trouvé ce qu'il cherché, j'ai été étonner de voir qu'il ne trouver pas la clé et...  
\- Attendez... Une clé ? - Oui, mais trêve de bavardage... Il faut à tout prix sortir d'ici !"

Après ses paroles, je me souviens que j'ai un couteau suisse dans ma poche. J'essaie donc de l'attraper, une fois que je l'ai, je coupe la corde de l'homme ligoté, qui par la suite me détache !  
Une fois debout, petite présentation rapide ;

"Erika Jonathan, agent du SLG, enchantée !  
\- Julien Quosh, j'enquête souvent seul, aussi cousin de ..."

Je suis tout d'un coup... Choquée !  
Les Sommet me suivent... C'est ça ? Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire, puis je repense à ce qu'il a eu l'occasion de dire, quand nous étions encore assis attachés sur la chaise.

Il a parlait de la pièce rouge, il me semble non ?  
Cela me reviens ! Avant que j'aille à la réunion au QG j'étais passée devant un petit local, et avais entendu une discussion entre le professeur et le directeur, ils parlaient aussi d'une boîte rouge ou d'une pièce rouge. Si je me souviens bien.

Mais je ne suis pas sur de ce que j'avance, en effet, j'ai quelques problèmes de mémoire, et il m'arrive parfois d'oublier des choses, seulement je ne peux pas appeler ça des trous de mémoire, car des fois je ne me rappelle plus du tout ce que j'ai oublié.

Mais revenons au sujet principal !  
Je ne comprends pas ce qu'est cette pièce rouge. Je n'ose pas vraiment demander à Paul, et j'essaie de ne pas sympathiser avec ceux qui ont des liens de parenté avec les Sommet.

"Euh... Je peux te... Euh vous poser une question ?  
\- Oui !  
\- Qu... Qu'elle est...euh... Cette pièce, que vous appelez : pièce rouge...?"

Je me le demande vraiment...  



	3. Chapter 3

Paul tourne sa tête vers moi, en me fixant, j'avoue que je n'ai pas trop confiance en lui mais...

"Eh bien, cette pièce rouge... Pour vous dire la vérité...  
C'est confidentiel entre les Sommet et ma famille, je ne peux donc pas vous en dire plus !"

Tout d'un coup, je sens que je vais craquer, avec son sourire qui veut tout dire, et son comportement, j'ai envie de le fracasser contre le mur !

Mais, je viens d'avoir une idée ! S'il veut jouer, je vais jouer avec lui, il va voir que je suis capable de lui faire dire la vérité !

"Écoutez Paul, je sais sûrement où est la clé que vous cherchez et que vous protégez.  
\- C'est vrai ?  
-Oui! Je vais vous aidez, car malgré votre soi-disant protection, vous l'avez si je puis dire égaré !"

Il me regarde attentivement et réfléchit :

"Qui me dis que vous allez vraiment m'aidez, vous ne savez pas exactement ce que je cherche !  
\- Vous croyez mon cher Paul ? Ne serait-ce pourtant pas une clé que vous cherchez, rouge, avec des écritures gravées dessus ?"

Je sors la clrienn poche et lui montre :

"Ce ne serait pas celle-ci par hasard ?  
\- Que faites vous avec ? Rendez la moi !  
\- Oh oui bien sur ! À une condition !"

Je vois qu'il me dévisage, je le regarde dans les yeux et souris.

"Dites moi tout de suite ce qu'est la pièce rouge et vous devrez faire équipe avec moi ! Il me semble que nos mission sont assez similaire si j'ai la clé, je me trompe ?"

Paul se fige, et ne comprend pas trop ce qu'il se passe à cet instant. Ça me donne envie de sourire encore plus, voir son visage aussi pâle. Je ne sais pas vraiment si la situation est drôle ou plutôt compliquée. Je vois alors Paul me regarder.

"Bon... D'accord on fait...equi..pe...  
\- Pardon ? Je n'ai pas très bien compris !  
\- J'ai dit... On fait... Équipe !"

J'ai réussi ! Maintenant, j'attends qu'il me dise ce que je veux savoir. Mais il me regarde bizarrement.

"Maintenant, ma clé !  
\- Je vous la donnerai seulement quand vous en aurez besoin. Pendant ce temps je la garde !"

Il ne m'aura pas si facilement ! Maintenant que j'y pense, nous sommes partenaire, mais qu'en est-il de Lawrence ? Où est-il ?

Il faut que je parte à sa recherche, si mon supérieur apprend que je l'ai perdu, ma réputation au sein du SLG, sera vraiment...

Me voyant réfléchir, Paul se dirige vers la porte.

"Alors ? Votre plan ?  
\- Hein ? Quoi... Quel plan ?  
\- Vous réfléchissez bien à un plan d'évasion j'espère !"

C'est vrai j'étais tellement dans mes pensées, que j'en ai oublié le principale : sortir d'ici ! Je regarde la porte et m'approche, je vois qu'elle est bien sûr trop solide pour l'enfoncer ou quoi que ce soit. Que faire ?

Je lève la tête et vois Paul réfléchir, mais nous ne trouvons pas de solutions.

"Il faudrait peut-être attendre que quelqu'un vienne ouvrir pour sortir, qu'en pensez-vous Paul ?  
\- Mais oui ! Comme si quelqu'un allez nous ouvrir !  
\- Arrêtez ils vont bien venir vérifier si PN ne s'est justement pas enfuis, ou même pour nous donner ou demander quelque chose ! Il faut juste être patients."

Paul n'est pas très convaincu, mais c'était la seule idée qu'il y avait. Nous nous remettons sur les chaises et nous réflichissons à un plan "B" !

Je ne trouve pas vraiment d'autres idées, je regarde alors Paul, mais à ce que je vois lui non plus...

Cela fait une heure et demi que nous attendons dans un silence absolu, nous n'avons aucune idées, et personne n'est venu.

Je commence un peu à perdre espoir, je me lève pour marcher un peu, plus d'une heure assise sans rien faire me donne des fourmis dans les jambes.

En me levant, je fais tomber un petit sac de la poche de ma veste. Paul le fixe alors, il se lève et le ramasse. Je ne sais absolument pas ce qu'est ceci.

Ou peut-être bien que je l'ai oublié ! Je prends le sac des mains de mon nouveau partenaire, et l'ouvre. Dedans, il y a un petit tournevis ainsi qu'un autre couteau suisse.

Je regarde Paul, il prend le tournevis et se dirige vers la porte, il s'accroupit et commence à dévisser la serrure. Je doute que ce soit la meilleure solution, mais tant qu'il y est, pourquoi ne pas essayer !

Cela commence à devenir long, personne à l'horizon, et Paul toujours en train de trafiquer la serrure, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire.

Je me demande où est Lawrence à ce moment, est-il enfermé dans un box lui aussi ou était-il juste parti au toilette ou autre pars sans m'avoir prévenu.

Je ne sais plus quoi penser, si ça se trouve, il est en train de me chercher, ou bien est-il rentré au QG...

Une heure passe très lentement quand on a rien à faire non ? Oui... Eh bien, c'est mon cas ! Mon associé est toujours accroupi devant la porte avec le tournevis.

Je vois alors Paul se redresser un peu.

"Ça y est ?  
\- Il en reste encore deux !  
\- Ah... Et combien y en avait-il ?  
\- Six...  
\- SIX !  
\- oui...  
\- Pousse-toi !"

Il obéit alors, je me dirige vers la porte et donne un coup sur la serrure avec mon pied. Celle-ci tombe alors ! Je ne peux caché mon sentiment de joie mais... Paul vient vers moi et me fixe.

"C'est bien qu'elle soit tombée mais...  
\- MAIS !?  
\- Mais il faut parvenir à faire tomber l'autre côté de la serrure !"

Attendez... Il ne vient pas de dire qu'il faut que l'autre partie tombe ! J'ai vraiment envie de lui en mettre une !

Mais bon, la violence ne résoudra rien, je réfléchis, Paul se remet devant la porte et s'accroupit.

"Attendez Paul ! Si j'ai donné un coup dans la porte, la serrure a du tomber de l'autre côté, non ?"

Paul me regarde, et pousse la porte...

Celle-ci s'ouvre alors, nous sortons du box puis marchons dans un long couloir.

Je regarde à droite et à gauche pour voir si je ne vois pas Lawrence. Paul se retourne et se demande ce que je fais.

Mais je ne l'écoute pas et je me précipite sur un box. J'aperçois Lawrence, il n'a pas l'air d'être conscient, il faut que je le sorte de là.

Je regarde si je n'ai pas autre chose dans ma poche. Je sors un papier de ma veste...

C'est un CV, celui de Lawrence. Je le lis rapidement... Mais yeux se bloquent sur le mot : Claustrophobe.

Ce pourrait-il, qu'il soit claustrophobe ?  
Il faut que je le sorte rapidement de cette pièce étroite ! Je me retourne alors vers Paul.

"Il faut parvenir à ouvrir cette porte !"

Paul me me regarde sérieusement et acquiesce.

Mais... Comment allons nous faire pour ouvrir cette porte ? 


End file.
